Mein berühmter Vater
by yoho
Summary: Ich sehe nach unten, um Harrys Augen in meinem Kopf auszuweichen. Was würde er dazu sagen? Ich habe meine beste Freundin vermöbelt, ihren Rock verbrannt, die Direktorin aufs übelste beschimpft, bin aus einem Kerker ausgebrochen, habe einen Besen geklaut und fliege damit, obwohl ich das nicht darf.


Title: Mein berühmter Vater

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: ‚Mein berühmter Vater' spielt nach Hogwarts. Ausnahmsweise folgt diese Geschichte dem Canon der Bücher, jedenfalls bis zu einer Stelle irgendwo zwischen der Schlacht von Hogwarts und dem Epilog.

Teaser: Ich sehe nach unten, um Harrys Augen in meinem Kopf auszuweichen. Was würde er dazu sagen? Ich habe meine beste Freundin vermöbelt, ihren Rock verbrannt, die Direktorin aufs übelste beschimpft, bin aus einem Kerker ausgebrochen, habe einen Besen geklaut und fliege damit, obwohl ich das nicht darf.

Authors Note: ‚Mein berühmter Vater' reiht sich nicht in meine anderen Geschichten ein. Ich hatte eine kleine Fanfiktion geschrieben, in der Rose Weasley entdeckt, dass nicht Ron, sondern Harry ihr Vater ist. Die Geschichte heißt ‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang'. Dazu gab es mit ‚Fast eine Familie' eine Fortsetzung. ‚Mein berühmter Vater' ist jetzt der dritte Teil.  
Aber wie sich das für Kurzgeschichten gehört, kann man die Story auch verstehen, ohne die ersten beiden Teile zu kennen. Trotzdem empfehle ich, die anderen zwei Geschichten über Rose, Harry und Hermine auch zu lesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_Lonely days turn to lonely nights, you take a trip to the city lights  
And take the long way home, take the long way home  
You never see what you want to see, forever playing to the gallery  
You take the long way home, take the long way home  
Richard Davies u. Roger Hodgson (Supertramp): Take The Long Way Home_

**Mein berühmter Vater**

Da ist nur noch Wut und noch etwas Anderes. So etwas wie ‚Ich hab es satt' vielleicht. Jedenfalls ist Sally zu weit gegangen. Ich will nicht mehr beherrscht sein und brav. Momentan bin ich ganz Biest und böse.

Sally hat im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen Mädchen aus meinem Jahrgang laut darüber nachgedacht, wie und wo es Harry und meine Mutter getrieben haben. Ja, ‚getrieben haben' haben sie gesagt.

Ich verschwende schon lange nicht mehr meine Zeit damit zu erklären, dass ich meine Existenz einem Muggel-Doktor und einem Reagenzglas zu verdanken habe und das Ron das gewollt hat, weil er und Hermine sich ein Kind wünschten und er keine Kinder haben konnte und dass Harry es dafür nirgends mit meiner Mutter ‚treiben' musste.

‚Treiben ...' Oh wie ich dieses Wort hasse. Es macht etwas Schönes zu etwas Schmutzigem.

Ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das ist, mit einem Jungen so zusammen zu sein. Ich bin elf und Jungs sind ... na ja, eben Jungs. Aber es kann nichts Schmutziges sein, wenn so etwas wie ich dabei herauskommt.

Ich und eingebildet? - Nein, nicht die Bohne. Ich bin es nur Leid, dass kübelweise Schmutz über meinem Kopf ausgeleert wird, seit diese Rita Kimmkorn die ganze Geschichte auf ihre Art tagelang in der Zeitung breitgetreten hat. Wenn ich den erwische, der ihr das gesteckt hat.

Sally war es bestimmt nicht, aber trotzdem muss sie jetzt dran glauben. Vielleicht, weil sie mal meine beste Freundin war. Als erstes nehme ich mir ihren Mund vor. Wenn Lippen auf Zähne treffen, endet das meistens blutig. Und dann ihre Nase, die sie so schön kraus ziehen kann. Und ja Sally, ich kann dir auch die Haare ausreißen, wenn du das bei mir machst.

Letzt hat mir Sam im Gewächshaus den Rock runtergezogen als ich gerade mit beiden Händen eine bissige Pflanze festgehalten habe und ihm deshalb keine scheuern konnte. Sally hat gelacht als ich in Unterhosen da stand. Ich fand es nicht lustig.

Jetzt kann ich mich revanchieren. Ich schmeiße ihren Schulrock im hohen Bogen weg.

Ups, der sollte nicht ins Kaminfeuer fliegen.

„Rose Weasley!" Das ist die Stimme von Mary Wright, der Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor. Gleichzeitig spüre ich einen festen Griff in meinem Nacken und eine Kraft, die wesentlich stärker ist als ich, zieht mich von Sallys Rücken herunter.

„Sally, geh in deinen Schlafraum und zieh dir was an und dann meldest du dich auf der Krankenstation. Und du, Rose, kommst mit mir zur Direktorin. Dieses mal bist du zu weit gegangen."

Mary zieht mich in Richtung Portraitloch. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Sally nach, wie sie halbnackt die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf rennt. Wenigstens hält sie jetzt die Klappe. Erstens weil sie laut am heulen ist und zweitens, weil sich das ohne Schneidezähne bestimmt lächerlich anhört, wenn sie versuchen würde zu sprechen.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Mc Gonogall ist eine alte Hexe. Und sie ist unfair und ungerecht. Ich hasse sie. Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt.

„Ich HASSE Sie!"

Ich hasse alle. Mir soll bloß keiner in die Quere kommen.

Die Direktorin muss das gespürt haben.

„Rose, ich tu das nicht gerne, aber ich glaube, du solltest erst mal zur Ruhe kommen, bevor du in den Gryffindor-Turm zurückkehrst."

Und dann hat sie meinen Zauberstab kassiert und mich eingesperrt. In eines der Kerker-Klassenzimmer.

Erst habe ich geschmollt. Aber nicht allzu lange. Dann habe ich meinen Kopf abgetastet. Prima, die Haarspange hat Sallys Attacke widerstanden. Ich löse den Verschluss und biege dann den Drahtbügel zu einem Haken.

So George, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ich bei deinem Spezialunterricht in den letzten Ferien gut aufgepasst habe. Den Haken gerade in das Schloss einführen, nach oben drehen, etwas stochern und Klick. Ich öffne die Kerkertür einen Spalt und sehe nach draußen. Die Luft ist rein.

Das Schloss vom Clubhaus der Gryffindor-Quiditchmannschaft neben dem Spielfeld ist auch keine echte Herausforderung. Und der Besenschrank steht einfach offen. Danke! Ich suche mir einen Besen aus, der irgendwie schnell aussieht, schließe das Clubhaus wieder zu und dann mache ich, dass ich wegkomme.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Unter mir fliegen die Highlands vorbei. Aber ich sehe sie nicht. In meinem Kopf sind andere Bilder.

Harry, wie er in seiner Restaurantküche hantiert. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran läuft mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. - Ich hasse Harry. Warum haben er und Mum ihr Geheimnis nicht für sich behalten können? Ich wäre weiterhin die Halbwaise Rose Weasley geblieben, deren Vater, Mitglied des berühmten Goldenen Trios, bei einem Einsatz für das Wohl der ganzen Magischen Welt ums Leben gekommen ist. Der Friede sei mit ihm und vor allem mit mir. Stattdessen... Alles Kacke, Deine Elly, wie Großmutter Miriam zu sagen pflegt.

Hermine in ihrer Buchhandlung. Jeder hätte gedacht, sie würde nach der Schule Karriere im Ministerium machen. Viele haben in ihr die kommende Zaubereiministerin gesehen. Als ich sie mal gefragt habe, warum sie sich stattdessen entschieden hat, Bücher für Kinder in der Magischen- und der Muggelwelt zu verkaufen, hat sie mir geantwortet, dass gute Geschichten manchmal wichtiger sind als gute Politik. Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden, aber ich finde es okay. Immerhin bekomme ich so jedes Buch, das ich lesen möchte. - Ich hasse Hermine.

Und schließlich Sally. Meine Ex-beste-Freundin Sally. Seit herausgekommen ist, dass Harry mein richtiger Vater ist, ist sie immer seltsamer geworden. Und dann hat sie bei denen mitgemacht, die mich gepiesackt haben. - Ich hasse Sally.

Nein, ich hasse sie nicht. Ich will, dass sie wieder meine Freundin ist. Meine ‚ich-teile-alles-mit-dir-Freundin'. Mit für immer und ewig und allem Drum und Dran. Ich verstehe nicht, was in sie gefahren ist. Ich bin doch immer noch die gleiche Rose wie vor diesem Weihnachtsabend, an dem meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt wurde. Harrys grüne Augen und meine grünen Augen.

Ich sehe nach unten, um Harrys Augen in meinem Kopf auszuweichen. Was würde er dazu sagen? Ich habe meine beste Freundin vermöbelt, ihren Rock verbrannt, die Direktorin aufs übelste beschimpft, bin aus einem Kerker ausgebrochen, habe einen Besen geklaut und fliege damit, obwohl ich das nicht darf.

Ich blicke noch mal nach unten, wie um mich zu vergewissern, dass das, was ich eben mehr unterbewusst wahrgenommen habe, real ist. Aber die Erde ist immer noch verschwunden. Stattdessen ist da nur weiß. Weiß? Was ist weiß und am Himmel? Wolken. Richtig. Ich muss über die Wolken geraten sein.

Nichts leichter als das. Ich senke die Besenspitze nach unten und tauche in die weiße Watte ein. Die Watte ist nass und plötzlich ist da ein Felshang vor meiner Besenspitze. Der Hang kommt rasend schnell näher. Ich reiße den Besen nach oben... Whowww!

Das war aber knapp. Willkommen zurück. Unter mir ist wieder das Weiß. Ich wechsele öfters die Richtung, aber ich kann keine Lücke in den Wolken finden. Und noch mal aufs Geradewohl in die weiße Watte eintauchen, traue ich mich nicht. Mir ist nur allzu klar, dass ich mir bei einer Bruchlandung mit Sicherheit den Hals gebrochen hätte.

Dann ist von einer Sekunde auf die andere jemand neben mir. Vor Schreck falle ich fast vom Besen. Harry mustert mich mit seinen grünen Augen. Aber es fehlt das fröhliche Lächeln, das ich sonst von ihm gewohnt bin. Er fliegt den Besen, der keinen Namen hat. Ein Prototyp, den er mal für einen der großen Besen-Hersteller getestet hat und danach behalten durfte.

„Bist du okay?"

Ich antworte ihm nicht, sondern fliege weiter stur geradeaus, wohin auch immer.

„Ich hab dir nichts getan."

Stimmt, aber trotzdem habe ich immer noch eine Stinkwut auf alles und jeden.

„Alleine kommst du nicht durch die Wolken."

Seufz! Das ist ein Argument. Meine Finger sind schon ganz klamm und außerdem müsste ich dringend mal für kleine Hexen.

„Und du kannst durch die Wolken fliegen, ohne deinen Hals zu riskieren?", frage ich.

Harry nickt. „Das ist ein Spezialbesen. Der findet nicht nur andere Flugbesen, die gerade in der Luft sind. Auf dem Pergamentschirm hier kann ich auch sehen, ob Berge unter uns sind oder ein Tal. Hier sind zum Beispiel keine Berge."

Er senkt die Spitze seines Besens und blickt sich nach mir um, ob ich ihm auch folge. Ich folge ihm.

Die Wolken sind immer noch genau so nass wie bei meinem ersten Versuch. Aber als wir wieder aus der weißen Suppe auftauchen, ist da kein Berghang, sondern ein breites Tal mit einem Fluss. Harry steuert einige verkrüppelte Birken an, die am Ufer stehen und landet davor. Ich pfeffere meinen Besen zu Boden und verschwinde erstmal zwischen die Bäume.

Als ich zurückkomme, sitzt Harry am Flussufer und wirft Steinchen. Ich setze mich mit etwas Abstand neben ihn und fange auch an, kleine Kiesel ins Wasser zu werfen.

Platsch, plitsch, platsch.

„Wie geht es Sally?", frage ich, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen.

„Gut", sagt er. „Madame Pomfrey hat ihre Schneidezähne wieder eingesetzt. Lippe und Nase sind auch wieder heile. Nur für ihren Rock kam jede Hilfe zu spät."

Harry sagt das in einem Tonfall, als wäre gerade jemand gestorben und ich muss lachen, ob ich will oder nicht. Eigentlich will ich nicht, weil ich nach wie vor ziemlich sauer bin.

„Warum drehen alle durch, sobald der Name Harry Potter fällt?"

„Nicht alle", sagt Harry. "Oder haben dich die Lehrer anders behandelt, seit sie wissen, dass du meine Tochter bist?"

„Nein." Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Aber alle in meiner Klasse sind plötzlich so seltsam. Die einen fragen mich andauernd über dich aus. Und wenn ich ihnen dann von dir erzähle, dann glauben sie mir nicht, dass du ein Restaurant hast und gar kein Superheld bist. Und die anderen behaupten, ich wäre eingebildet und solle meine Nase nicht so hoch tragen."

Ich schniefe und Harry gibt mir ein Taschentuch.

„Aber am schlimmsten war das mit Sally. Wenn es nicht so blöd klingen würde, dann würde ich sagen, sie ist eifersüchtig."

„Was ist an dem Gedanken blöd?", fragt Harry.

„Dass sie eifersüchtig ist?"

„Ja."

Ich denke nach. „Sie hat doch gar keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein", beteuere ich. „Ich bin immer noch ich. Ich bin doch nicht jemand anderes geworden, nur weil du mein Vater bist. Ich meine, das bist du doch schon die ganze Zeit. Ich hab's nur nicht gewusst. Und wenn wir vorher beste Freundinnen waren, warum können wir das denn nicht bleiben?"

Ich hasse es, wenn ich weinen muss, aber manchmal geht es nicht anders.

Jetzt muss Harry nur noch sagen, dass es ihm genau so gegangen ist und so ein Zeugs. Aber das will ich gar nicht hören.

„Ron war auch auf mich eifersüchtig, als wir noch Kinder waren", sagt Harry. „Und ich war auf ihn eifersüchtig, weil er Eltern und Geschwister hatte. Das war völlig verrückt."

Ich höre Harry zu, obwohl ich das doch gar nicht hören will.

„Hermine hätte selbst unter Folter nie zugegeben, dass sie eifersüchtig auf mich ist, weil ich, wenn wir den Krieg gewinnen, den ganzen Ruhm ernte und sie immer in der zweiten Reihe stehen wird. Aber Professor Snape, einer unserer Lehrer und ein Vertrauter des damaligen Schulleiters, hat es ihr im sechsten Schuljahr mal auf den Kopf zu gesagt und ihr unterstellt, dass sie deswegen zur Verräterin werden könnte."

Es fängt an zu nieseln, aber Harry macht keine Anstalten aufzubrechen.

„Sie war so was von wütend auf Snape. Aber sie hat mir, als wir schon lange erwachsen waren, gestanden, dass sie ihm recht geben musste. Und dass ihr das Angst gemacht hat."

Ich ahne, warum Harry mir das erzählt. Aber jetzt ist nicht der Moment, darüber nachzudenken, denn aus dem Nieselregen ist inzwischen ein ausgewachsener schottischer Landregen geworden.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Wir sind beide pitschnass, als wir vor den Toren von Hogwarts landen. Harry verabschiedet sich mit einem „Bis gleich!" Ich sehe in verwundert an, frage aber nicht.

Als ich in trockenen Klamotten gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle erscheine, sitzt Harry am Gryffindor-Tisch. Mein erster Gedanke ist: Kehrt marsch! Mein zweiter Gedanke: Ich habe Hunger!

Ich setze mich so weit weg von Harry wie möglich. Mein Gott, ist das peinlich. Mein Vater am Gryffindor-Tisch. Vielleicht sollte ich die Schule wechseln.

Ab und zu schiele ich verstohlen zu Harry hinüber. Aber niemand scheint ihn wirklich zu beachten. Mir fällt auf, dass er seine Brille nicht trägt und seine nassen Haare so gekämmt hat, dass sie die Narbe auf der Stirn verdecken.

Neben ihm sitzt ausgerechnet Sally. Die beiden reden miteinander. Und Sally lacht.

Nach dem Abendessen verschwindet Harry Richtung Lehrertisch und ich warte auf Sally. Als sie an mir vorbeikommt, zupfe ich sie am Ärmel. „Sally?"

Wir stehen voreinander und wissen wohl beide nicht, was wir sagen sollen.

„Tut mir Leid", beginne ich schließlich. „Ich..."

Sally stupst mich an die Schulter. „Schon gut. Mir tut es auch Leid."

Wir stehen voreinander wie die Ölgötzen. Seltsames Wort. Muss ich bei Oma Miriam aufgeschnappt haben.

Schließlich legt mir Sally zaghaft eine Hand auf den Rücken. Dann drückt sie meinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung. Ich erwidere die Umarmung und so stehen wir ganz lange da. Keiner von uns sagt etwas. Muss auch nicht sein.

Hinter mir höre ich Schritte. Harry kommt auf uns zu.

Ich lasse Sally los und drehe mich zu ihm um. Er nimmt mich in den Arm und streichelt mir übers Haar. „Alles Okay?", fragt er.

„Wunderbestens", antworte ich ihm und meine das auch.

„Dann mach's mal gut." Er drückt mich kurz an sich. Sally sieht ihm hinterher, wie er durch die Halle Richtung Tür geht.

„Danke!", rufe ich ihm nach.

Harry hebt die Hand, um mir zu zeigen, dass er mich gehört hat.

„Woher kennst du James?", fragt Sally.

„Er ist mein Vater", sage ich und wundere mich darüber, wie leicht mir das über die Lippen kommt.

Sie sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Ich denke, Harry Potter ist dein Vater? Wie viele Väter hast du denn?"

„Nur den einen. Harry - James - Potter."

Sally lässt sich auf eine der Bänke plumpsen.

„Das war Harry Potter?"

Ich nicke.

„Das kann nicht sein."

Ich setze mich neben Sally auf die Bank. „Warum kann das nicht sein?"

„Weil, weil..." Sie sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Weil ich mir den ganz anders vorgestellt habe."

„Wie denn?"

„Na ja, teure Klamotten, Leibwächter, roter Teppich und wenigstens ein bisschen eingebildet."

Ich bekomme einen Lachanfall und dann muss ich husten. Als ich gar nicht mehr damit aufhören will, klopft mir Sally auf den Rücken. „Krieg dich wieder ein!"

„Und, bist du jetzt enttäuscht?", frage ich.

Sally überlegt: „Er hat kaum was von sich erzählt. Nur, dass er hier mal Schüler war und heute jemanden besucht hat. Aber er wollte genau wissen, wie es inzwischen auf Hogwarts so ist. Ob die Lehrer immer noch so bekloppt sind, wie zu seiner Zeit? So Sachen eben." Sally schüttelt den Kopf. „Harry Potter."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen uns mit großen Augen an, als wir gemeinsam durch das Portraitloch schlüpfen.

Ich lasse mich mit Sally in den roten Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und sie blickt sich um. Man könnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

„Also", sagt sie schließlich, „soll ich euch mal was von Harry Potter erzählen?"

PS: Harry hat seinen Super-Besen auf Hogwarts vergessen und die Direktorin hat ihn mir ‚zur Aufbewahrung' übergeben. Dabei hat sie auf eine Art gelächelt ... ich weiß nicht so richtig, was ich davon halten soll.

Die Hauselfen sind übrigens total nett zu mir. An das Kopfende von meinem Bett habe ich ein Kalenderblatt gepinnt. Vier Tage sind schon durchgestrichen. Bleiben noch zehn übrig, an denen ich ihnen beim Abwasch helfen muss. - Ohne Magie. Aber das war's allemal wert.


End file.
